I see you
by chibi-excel
Summary: Canada and Lichtenstein spend some time together. Request fic


**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

**I See You**

* * *

><p>Yet again Canada arrives to the world meeting late. Yet again no one notices he was gone, or listens to his reason. It's disheartening, honestly. He doesn't like to get scolded, of course, but at least then he would be notices. If only Prussia were still a part of the world meetings again, rather than just waiting outside of them for Germany's synopsis. His best friend would definitely notice he was missing.<p>

Sighing to himself, Canada takes the empty seat, the seat next to Liechtenstein. They have had pleasant conversations before, although he doubts she remembers. No one ever remembers.

"Good morning Canada." Liechtenstein says, smiling at him. "You seem to be late quite a bit." She teases and Canada blushes, shocked that she knows all of this.

"Y-your noticed…?" He asks and Liechtenstein nods.

"Of course! You are one of the nicer, and saner, countries I have met. I like you." She says before all conversations are cut short by Germany so they can get to business.

After the meeting everyone disperses and Canada meets up with Prussia outside the building.

"Hey there Canada! Another dull meeting?" Prussia asks and Canada nods.

"Yeah…well…kind of." Canada says and Prussia looks at him curiously.

"Oh? Something interesting happened?"

"Um…you know Liechtenstein…?"

Prussia nods. "Austria's boyfriend's sister." He says and Canada nods.

"You know Switzerland has a name aside from 'Austria's boyfriend'…right?" He asks, receiving a blank look from Prussia and deciding to move on. "Anyhow, yes. That's who it is. Anyways, she actually…noticed me, and talked to me." Canada says, smiling shyly. "She said I was nice, sane, and that she liked me."

"Well damn! That is awesome! Let's go get you a date with the crazy boy's sister!" Prussia exclaims and Canada blushes.

"D-date? Oh no, I couldn't! She wouldn't want to date me!" Canada says nervously and Prussia laughs.

"Nah! Of course she would! The only thing to really worry about is Switzerland and his guns!" Prussia points out and Canada pales.

"I-I forgot about that…I...forget it. Maybe we can be friends." Canada says and Prussia shrugs.

"Friendship is an awesome start. Go talk to her!" Prussia exclaims, pushing Canada in her direction.

Noticing no one else is around her, Canada nervously goes up to Liechtenstein, who immediately notices him and smiles. "U-um…hi Liechtenstein…"

"Hello Canada. Are you having fun with Prussia?" She asks and he shrugs.

"Um…well…yeah…except he made me leave." He says awkwardly and Liechtenstein frowns.

"Oh that's horrible…um…you could spend time with me, if you would like…" Liechtenstein mumbles and Canada smiles shyly.

"A-alright, that sounds nice." He answers and she smiles again.

"Let's go have some lunch then! If that's alright!" Liechtenstein offers and Canada nods.

"Of course! I haven't eaten all day, some food would be good!" He says, leading her out of the building's lawn and off to a nearby café. "So…um…how…do you know who I am?" Canada asks awkwardly and Liechtenstein looks at him confused.

"What do you mean? We were introduced on my birthday to celebrate me becoming a country. Don't you remember?" She asks and Canada nods. Of course he remembered. It was a long time ago, and everyone has one of those celebrations when they become a country, but he remembers hers the best. She had smiled at him, called him by his name, and even noticed him at other times during the day. It baffled him then and it baffles him now.

"Well yeah…but…most people don't remember me. No matter how nice or sane I am." Canada mumbles and Liechtenstein frowns before moving to stand next to him and lightly place her hand in his.

"I promise I won't forget you." She says and Canada blushes, smiling a little as he closes his hand around hers.

They reach the café and take a seat outside, given a menu by a waiter who looks suspiciously like France. Getting suspicious, Canada looks around and notices the entire bad touch trio is there, dressed as waiters and sporting false mustaches, as if that actually disguised them. He sighs to himself, deciding they must be there for some couple they noticed and decided to 'help' out of boredom. They should leave them alone hopefully.

"Um…correct me if I am wrong…but…those waiters…are they…?" Liechtenstein trails off and Canada sighs.

"Yeah, it's France, Prussia, and Spain. They must be here to torment some poor unsuspecting couple." He says and Liechtenstein smiles.

"That is a lucky couple then. They have helped a few couples get together." She mumbles before looking at Canada. "So where is Kumajirou?"

"Huh? Kumakiro is at the house. He was watching some show and didn't want to leave." Canada explains, in complete awe that someone knew of his bear. "You…you're really observant, aren't you?" He asks and Liechtenstein blushes.

"W-well…not about everyone and everything…but…I like you so I paid attention." She mumbles and Canada blushes.

"O-oh…I see…" He looks down at the table. "I'm sorry, such a thing seems weird to me. No one has ever paid much attention to me. Not even Prussia pays full attention to me. Then again he doesn't pay full attention to anyone…so I know it isn't personal…"

"That's horrible! You're so nice; I wish more people noticed you like I do…" Liechtenstein says, her voice growing quiet in embarrassment. "If only they paid attention, maybe they would know and respect you like I do. You're so peaceful and gentle and intelligent. Whenever the others start to fight you try to calmly stop them, even if they don't notice. You have never, outside of wars, raised a fist to anyone. Even when you did in wars you felt bad…you…" She looks at him, her face bright red. "I really like all of that about you. I really like you, Canada."

Canada's face soon mirrors her color and he looks down awkwardly. "I-I really like you too…and thank you…" He mumbles, smiling at her shyly. "Thank you for noticing me."

Liechtenstein nods and stands up from her seat, leaning over the small table to kiss Canada on the forehead. "Of course." She says, looking at the now flustered country in front of her.

"Ah-! Um-! Uh…" Canada stutters, trying to find something to say when France come up in his disguise.

"Hello, we have heard word of a storm coming. Would you two like to come in?" He asks and they look up at the clear sky before looking to France confused.

"Um…ok…" Canada says, figuring they need outside to do whatever they are doing. Standing up, he helps Liechtenstein out of her seat and leads her into the café, where Spain leads them into the back behind many people. He doesn't think much of it, and so he and Liechtenstein sit down again.

"So…um…I was wondering if you would like to meet up again. On a day that isn't a world meeting." Liechtenstein mumbles and Canada smiles at her.

"I would love to. Here's my number." He says, handing her his business card that prussia made him print out ages ago.

She looks down at the card happily before pulling out a pen and piece of paper from her purse, writing down a number. "Here's my cell phone number. Big brother won't ever answer that."

"Oh yeah, that's right…I'm surprised he hasn't-!" Canada gets cut off by a loud bang outside, followed by multiple others bangs that he soon realizes are bullets. He and Liechtenstein look outside and see Switzerland there, arguing with Spain, France, and Prussia about hiding Liechtenstein. "…Ah…speak of the devil…"

"Heh…I'm very sorry, but I should go now." Liechtenstein says and Canada nods, smiling at her.

"I'll call you later." He says before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek, making her blush. "Good bye for now."

Liechtenstein nods. "I will see you another time, Canada." She says before heading out and calming Switzerland down, assuring him that she was in fact NOT with the bad touch trio all day, but refusing to tell her who she was.

"I believe we did good, oui?" France asks Spain and Prussia, who nod.

"Of course! As we always do!" Spain says happily and Prussia laughs a little.

"I'm just glad we could keep poor Canada safe!"

* * *

><p>I am SO! SO! SO! SO! SO! Sorry this is so late! I really am! I kept drawing blanks and only got a page and a half done. Then after the person who requested it asked me about it again, I made sure to finish it. I am really, truly sorry it took so long. I'm also really, really sorry if it isn't good.<p> 


End file.
